


The Secret (Just One Heartbeat Away)

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond and Silva have something of a past, Bond is not dead (surprise!), Double Drabble, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Q is framed for treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Being framed for treason is certainly not something that Q expected to happen to him. Neither did he expect one Tiago Rodriguez to offer him his help. That’s a good thing... isn’t it?





	1. Frame

**Author's Note:**

> These three drabbles are written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompts Frame, Ice & Spare, and they are loosely connected to each other. 
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta.

The thing about being framed for treason, Q muses while watching Tiago move through the small bedroom, is that it does things to one’s morals. Before, he’d never have imagined himself forming an alliance with someone like Tiago, former spy and current… well, whatever he is, Q’s not quite sure yet. 

Still, here he is, hunted by England’s deadliest men and women, many of whom he used to work with. Somehow, Q never saw it coming. 

But Tiago’d found him and promised to help him. He’d only wanted Q’s body in return. 

So what could he do but say yes?


	2. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter James Bond.

”You’re walking on thin ice,” the blond man warns Tiago, blue eyes cold as… well, ice. Q tries to desperately contain his totally inappropriate laughter, but a chuckle escapes despite his best efforts. 

The man glances at him, and he looks surprisingly concerned. ”You okay there?” 

”Just peachy,” Q replies, trying for nonchalance. He’s a feeling that the man can see right through him, though. 

”Bond,” Tiago smirks. ”Come to share? I hear Q’s your type.”

Q’s eyes widen. James Bond was supposed to be dead, not finding them in Tiago’s island. 

”Generally, I don’t share.” 

”With me, you did.”


	3. Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

Sometimes, Q can do nothing but question his life choices. 

Or, surely he must have done something awful in a previous life, if nothing else. Why else would he find himself in bed between two very dangerous individuals?

It turns out that yes, at times Bond does share. 

Bond is also just as much of a possessive bastard as Tiago is, and Q finds that out the hard way.

Hard. Q smothers a slightly hysterical giggle against Bond’s arm around his chest. It’s neither the time nor the place, but he cannot help himself, not even when the gun could just as easily be turned against him. 

Not that Bond would do that, he assures Q. Q’s not really sure about his honesty, but eventually chooses to trust him, despite his Double-O status.

Or perhaps because of it? It isn’t so long ago since Q was the Quartermaster of many agents, and old habits die hard. 

When Tiago ends up not dying by Bond’s hand, it frankly surprises Q. The backup arriving, however, not so much; he’d known to expect that. 

What he had not expected, though, is having M tell him about Tiago being the one who framed him.


End file.
